This invention relates to a garden hose fitting, and particularly to hose fittings having no need for the typical hose ferrule.
Standard garden hoses have a male fitting on one end and a female fitting on the opposite end. Each such fitting is typically attached to the end of the hose using an exterior elongated ferrule, usually of metal, which is crimped down around the hose as an added piece, to secure and stabilize the fitting connections. The added ferrule requires a separate assembly operation of the separate ferrule piece by separate apparatus. Referring to FIG. 3, the prior art which is represented includes on fitting F an axially elongated, external metal ferrule Fxe2x80x2 mounted onto the outer periphery of hose H when connected to fitting F.
Aside from the above noted mechanical disadvantage, there is another undesirable characteristic of typical metal hose fittings which is the presence of lead in the fitting. Such fittings present the possibility of lead being leached out into the water flowing through the fittings. This is recognized to be undesirable.
The present invention achieves a unique hose connection that eliminates the need for the usual ferrule, does not require a separate O-ring seal, eliminates a potential leak path, is stronger than a conventional connector, provides greater torque resistance and greater xe2x80x9cpull-offxe2x80x9d resistance than other known designs presently in use, permits more rapid assembly, and enables full flow therethrough. The novel fitting has an interior shoulder around which is secured an axially elongated tubular support sleeve spaced radially inwardly of hose engaging ridges in the body of the fitting, to thereby form an annular, hose-receiving cylindrical cavity between the ridges and the sleeve.
The novel fitting employs a lead-free sleeve which is the only element contacted by the water flowing therethrough. Hence, the water cannot leach lead out of the other fitting components.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.